


Fantastic Fishing

by ExcessCougar96



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: Fishing Trip, Kid Gavin, Papa Geoff, adorableness, kid ray, warm fuzzy feels
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-29
Updated: 2016-12-29
Packaged: 2018-09-13 04:37:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9106885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ExcessCougar96/pseuds/ExcessCougar96
Summary: Geoff takes two of the lads on a fishing trip.





	

For once Geoff was able to get Ray to go outside, but only with the promise to buy him a new game. Gavin on the other hand was easy to convince to go outside, the British kid only wanted some ‘biscuits’. Neither of the kids knew where Geoff was taking them or what they were supposed to be doing for the day.

But when Geoff stopped at decrepit convenience store in the middle of nowhere they got an idea of what he had planned.

Ray looked up at the sign on the building and narrowed dark eyes. **Bruce’s Bait and Tackle Shop** was lit up in glaring neon letters. Ray sat back in his seat and grumbled.

“What’s wrong X-Ray?” Gavin asked with a tilt of his head.

“He’s taking us fishing.” Ray pouted.

“What’s the matter with that?” Gavin asked curiously, he’d never been fishing, unless you counted Geoff’s fishing game.

“Fishing is dumb.” Ray grumbled with a look down. Normally on trips he would be playing on either a phone or his DS, but Geoff made him leave them at the house with Jack.

“I think it’ll be a blast!” Gavin said with a squeak of excitement.

Geoff waved at the owner of the shop as he came out with a bag in his hands. He got back in the car and looked at the two, “Since I know the two of you can read, I’m guessing you both have guessed what we’re doing today?” He asked. Ray looked to the side and muttered darkly while Gavin bounced in his seat, eyes alight with excitement. Geoff smiled, “Hey, it’ll be fun Ray, just you wait.”

Ray just looked at him blankly and shrugged. Geoff chuckled and pulled some drinks out of the bag and handed one to Gavin and the other to Ray. They both accepted with a thanks.

Geoff made sure both of them were still buckled in all the way and the turned the car on and continued to their destination. It took another half hour to get to the watering hole Geoff was taking them to. When they got their Geoff had them wait to the side as he set up both of their fishing poles with lures. Both kids watched as he explained how to knot the line correctly and they listened as he named a few types of lures that worked well with the fish they were aiming for.

“Be careful with your casts okay kiddos? Believe me when I say that getting a hook stuck in you is not fun.” Geoff said as he demonstrated how to properly cast the line out. Both boys nodded and went to the edge of the water.

Geoff smiled and set up his pole. He looked up as Gavin yelled out, “Fish!” And watched as the little boy reeled with all his might. Geoff watched closely, making sure Gavin didn’t need help and chuckled when Gavin rushed to the muddy bank to pick the fish up.

“Papa Geoff! Look! Look! I caught a fish!” He said, green eyes gleaming with happiness. Geoff ruffled his hair.

“Good job kiddo. Now let’s get this hook out of his mouth and I’ll take a picture before you throw it back.” Geoff said as he pulled out his pliers. Gavin nodded and waited, but not patiently.

They both heard a splash and looked over to see Ray wrangling with his own fish. Ray tripped and fell into the mud, but managed to get up and continue reeling the fish in, a determined glint in his eyes. He wasn’t going to let this fish beat him.

He yelled out triumphantly as he grabbed the bass by its mouth. He lifted it in victory as Geoff chuckled and Gavin giggled. He was covered in mud, his hair was sticking up wildly and his glasses were askew but he had the widest grin on his face.

He turned to them and beamed, “You see that Dad!?” He shouted in happiness and Geoff felt warmth in his heart. That was the first time Ray had acknowledged that the man had adopted him.

“I saw it buddy.” Geoff said, smiling while he wiped his face slightly.

* * *

 

That evening when they got back Geoff added another photo to the album. Ray and Gavin holding their fish, both muddy and both smiling. And written on the back were the words ‘ _The day he called me dad’_


End file.
